subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Councilors Cruise
Councilor's Cruise was an event that was announced on July 24 2012. The cruise would visit each of Subeta's lands in turn, along with a boatload of nautical puns. The plot also introduced a new NPC, Derrick Dinghy. The news announcement for the plot read: Ahoy there, water you up to? You seem a bit crabby. Don't worry, I under-sand; life can be a beach sometimes. Well, nothing will help you shake off the blues like an exciting voyage around Subeta. Wave goodbye to all your chums as you set sail on the beautiful Ambassador, the newest ship in the Phoenix Fleet, and leave Delphi in your wake as you take a tour of all the pearls that Subeta has to offer: The Arctic Frost, The Sacred Lands, Shadowglen, The Darkside, Riverside, Veta, and Centropolis! It will be all hands on deck as the Councilors from each of these regions charts you a personal course to all of the exciting sights and events. Now, sea captains have a lot of latitude, but make sure things go swimmingly by embarking in Delphi on '''July 24!' Hopefully, all these nautical puns can tide you over until then''. On the Cruise In interior of the ship leads to several different parts of the ship: the Captain's Quarters, the Salon, the Restaurant and the Souvenir Shop. In the lobby of the ship you can talk to a Councilor of the area who is the only NPC available. 'Tour Day 1' You could talk with Alma about Delphi Beach and order a new list of items from the menu: Tuna Tartare in Sauce, Lobster Bisque, Iceberg Wedge, Paella, Campechana and Croquembouche. New hairstyles were also available from the Salon. To complete this leg of the tour you could view the itinerary on the desk behind the NPC which showed a list of things to do: #Visit the Delphi Aquarium #Visit the Delphi Museum of Modern Art #Play a game of Seashell Spotter #Play a carnival game One you have done everything in the list and crossed it off (this will happen automatically when you have completed a task) Alma will then give you a short quiz on Delphi to see if you paid attention: 1. Whose ship docks at Delphi once a year to do business? Freyalise Trading Company '2. Delphi is officially a colony of:' Centropolis '3. Delphi's community is extremely diverse! However, most of its citizens hail from:' Centropolis and Omen Islands '' '''4. Which best describes Delphi's climate?' Semiarid '' '''5. Which of the following activities is NOT found at the carnival?' Dunk Tank '' '''6. Which of the following adorns the roof of the aquarium here in Delphi?' Chelon '' '''7. Which variety of fish is NOT found at the aquarium?' Royal Gamma '' '''8. Who painted Five Thousand Needles Reaching for Heaven?' Song Liqiu If you answer everything correctly you will be awarded with achievements, the title Sun-Worshipper and items. Your passport will also gain the Delphi Beach stamp. 'Tour Day 2' You could talk with Contessa about Arctic Frost and order a new list of items from the menu: Caviar Blinis, Okroshka, Red Beet Salad, Poached Whole Salmon, Frostberry Vodka and Baked Apple Arctic. New hairstyles were also available from the Salon. To complete this leg of the tour you had to complete the following tasks: #Play a game of Cybill Sledding #Hit 5 users with snowballs #Send a gift with Presents! #Take part in the Polar Ice Fields scavenger hunt One you have done everything in the list and crossed it off Contessa will then give you a short quiz on Arctic Frost to see if you paid attention: 1. What is the name of the northernmost continent on Subeta? Ytiva '' '''2. Which of the following best describes the Ytivi? ' Family honor is extremely important to them. '' '''3. Which of the following is most true of the Tormirgard? ' Their society is based on a system of ancestor worship. '' '''4. Which of the following villages does Melody call home? ' Alpendale '' '''5. Who might you run into while wandering around the polar ice fields? ' Mama Mush '' '''6. Which of the following can be found buried deep in the snow in the polar ice fields? ' Frozen cookie '' '''7. Which of the following did Melody use as her steed on the fateful night that would become a Luminaire legend? ' Anyu '' '''8. Which of the following is a toymaker whose shop can be found here in town? ' Vanya '' '''9. What does "Ytiva" translate to? ' "Snowing" '' '''10. Which of the following can you go sledding with? ' Cybill When you have completed the quiz you will be awarded with achievements, the title Snowman and items. You will also gain the Arctic Frost stamp for your passport. 'Tour Day 3 ' You could talk with Allard about the Sacred Lands and order a new list of items from the menu: Spicy Onion Msemen, Tomato and Lentil Soup, Couscous and Perfumed Fruit, Vegetable Tajine, Rose Wine and Almond and Fig Briouats. New hairstyles were also available from the Salon. To complete this leg of the tour you had to complete the following tasks: #Explore the Sacred Lands Souk #Help clean up the Excavation Site #Play one of the reopened puzzles in the temple #Play the temple's newly discovered puzzle One you have done everything in the list and crossed it off Allard will then give you a short quiz on Saherimos to see if you paid attention: 1. What is the most accurate translation of "Saherimos?" ' ''"Sacred sands" '' '''2. Which of the following best describes Saherimos' government? ' A monarchy, with a long line of caliphs stretching back through history '' '''3. Which of the following is true of Shinwa? ' She is powerless outside of her temple '' '''4. Which of the following is most true of the Saheric? ' They are the most ancient race on Subeta '' '''5. Which of the following are most likely to be found amidst temple ruins? ' Bhakorus '' '''6. Who can sell you a Dark Crystal Shard, Fishliver Oil, and Deaths Cap? ' Laure '' '''7. What is the Old Wizard's true name? ' ''Allard '' When answer everything correctly you will be awarded with an achievement, the title '''Mirage, and items. You will also get the Sacred lands stamp for your passport. 'Intermission' After the Sacred Lands tour was finished the cruise ship was to sail by the Omen Islands on the way to Shadowglen. Captain Dinghy stated that they would not be stopping there for obvious reason but that passengers could look at the islands as they went past. After a while this message was heard: Hello, passengers. This is Captain Dinghy speaking to you from the bridge. We are expecting some inclement weather as we pass by the Omen Islands, so we ask that all passengers please remain inside. The outer decks will be closed until further notice. In lieu of outdoor activities, please allow our stewards to direct you to our indoor entertainment. After this brief interlude, another message was relayed to the passengers: Hello again, passengers. This is your captain speaking to you from the bridge. In addition to the worsening weather, we have encountered some aggressive sea life. I would like to stress that the ship has not suffered any ill-effects, but be aware that both the ballrooms and indoor swimming pools have been closed down until further notice. Passengers are reminded to use handrails when in the halls or stairways in order to avoid injury to them self or others. We apologize to all passengers and hope to pass through this localized storm quickly omen_porthole_1.mnylz.png|Omen Islands as seen from the ship omen_porthole_2.fnime.png|Dark clouds gather omen_porthole_3.nym9p.png|Bad weather strikes omen_porthole_4.5p2vf.png|The sealife attacks the ship There are seven short blasts of the ship's whistle followed by one long blast. Soon after, the loud speaker crackles to life: "This is a pre-recorded emergency message. All passengers are asked to gather at their nearest muster station. Primary exits toward muster stations are marked with a blue arrow. Please proceed in a calm and orderly fashion in the direction of these arrows. Crew members will assist you further at each of the muster stations." Taken from Captain Dinghy's Logbook 'Day 10' 6:50PM Recently left the Sacred Lands, en route to Shadowglen via Omen Islands. (Question the wisdom of this charted course, but distance from the islands makes local intervention unlikely.) Inclement weather and turbulence has caused several of the ship's amenities to be closed. 7:50PM I am confident in saying that the ship is definitely under attack from some force and must concede that this is likely the doing of the sea witch. 10:05PM We have cut the engines, activated our emergency beacon, and will soon be gathering passengers at the muster points, though I do wonder how effective evacuation by life raft will be in this particular circumstance. 10:25PM More shadows have gathered in the water, and the ship has been struck several times by all manner of monstrous beasts. It seems clear to me that evacuation is not a safe option for passengers at this time. The MS Oracle has received our distress call and been dispatched from port in the Darkside, though it is many hours away. A few passengers with battle experience have chosen to take matters into their own hands, and while myself and the crew have actively discouraged them, I cannot help but admire their bravery against these horrors. Those with combat experience have been permitted to purchase weapons available on the ship in limited supply; the cost is high to ensure only those with proper training and motivation are wielding dangerous weapons on deck. I certainly hope we get through this to see the income put to good use -- we'll be needing repairs. (Suddenly all those jokes about icebergs and capsizing are not as funny.) Shinwa save us all. 'Day 11' Still at a full stop. We continue to be attacked by horrors from the deep. Though we are a passenger vessel, we are lucky to have passengers on board with good battle training and experience. They have managed to hold off the first four assaults, though new eldritch abominations now approach and each is more powerful looking than the last. The MS Oracle has kept in constant contact, but she is still many hours out. Rejoice in Shinwa, mother to us all. Grant us protection and mercy, and lead us to the light from darkness. 'Tour Day 4' You could now talk with Connor about Shadowglen and order a new list of items from the menu: Apple-Brie-Pancetta Bruschetta, Butternut Squash Soup, Watercress and Fennel Salad, Pumpkin Ravioli, Cinnamon Apple Cider and Cranberry Cheesecake. New hairstyles were also available from the Salon. To complete this leg of the tour you had to complete the following tasks: #Play a game of Thimblerig #Place a bet on a wrestling match #Play the Bug Game #Complete on of the Graveyard Quest One you have done everything in the list and crossed it off Connor will then give you a short quiz on Shadowglen to see if you paid attention: 1. Which of the following is the most politically correct name for the infected race that lives in Shadowglen? The Unliving 2. Which of the following is true of the aforementioned race? They do not have a government of their own 3. Which race is native to Shadowglen? ' ''The Tehb '''4. Which is true of Connor Rainsong? He suffers from vitiligo '' '''5. Which of the following is true of Survival? ' It is celebrated by the living and the Unliving '' '''6. Which of the following shopkeepers sells baked goods with an Unliving flair? ' Elsie '' '''7. Which of the following are you not likely to catch Zosi the Alchemist eating? ' Brains '' '''8. What is the name of the neighborhood in Centropolis that is home to many Shadowglen immigrants? ' Little Shadowveria '' '''9. Which of the following is a ZWE wrestler? ' Nacho Muerte '' When answer everything correctly you will be awarded with an achievement, the title '''Shady', and items. You will also get the Sacred lands stamp for your passport. 'Tour Day 4' You could now talk with Dmitri about The Darkside and order a new list of items from the menu: BLT Bugles, Layered Darkside Soup, Deconstructed Salad, Chicken Pot Pie Burger, Hard Coffee Soda and Caviar Pies. New hairstyles were also available from the Salon. To complete this leg of the tour you had to complete the following tasks: #Use the Ultimate Pet Zapper on yourself or your pet #Create an item at the Genetech Lab #Restock something from the Apocalyptic Apothecary #Use the Burning Chance Vending Machine #Complete 5 quests for Maleria One you have done everything in the list and crossed it off Dmitri will then give you a short quiz on Darkside to see if you paid attention: Where should you go if you'd like to turn your pet into an experiment? Pet Zapper Version 2' ' Which of the following is not true of Darkside? ' ''It is densely populated 'Where was Maleria banished from? ' Selenis '' '''Which of the following people is Ji-Meneb? ' Quentin '' '''Where should you go to acquire a Humming Power Crystal? ' Fragmentizer '' '''Which of the following species did Dr. Euclid spend several years as, due to an unfortunate transformation? ' Wyllop '' '''Which of the following doctors should you see if you'd like a Nuclear Potion? ' ''Dr. Ian Asmodeus '' If you got everything correct you will be rewarded with an achievement, the title '''Darksided and items. You will also receive a stamp for your passport. 'Tour Day 5' You could now talk with Gregory about Riverside Valley and order a new list of items from the menu: Goats Cheese And Walnut Tartlets, Potato And Leek Soup, Warm Spinach And Chickpea Salad, Game Stew, Riverside Aged Whiskey and Bread Pudding With Custard. New hairstyles were also available from the Salon. To complete this leg of the tour you had to complete the following tasks: #Go on the Nature Hike #Play a game of Bug Catching #Donate something to the Recycling Center #Enroll one of your pets in the Training Center One you have done everything in the list and crossed it off Gregory will then give you a short quiz on Riverside to see if you paid attention: Which of the following is the name of the protected area within Riverside's borders?' ''Peka Glade National Park 'How many hours a day is Peka Glade open? 'Two 'Which container should you fill at Peka Glade if you hope to turn one of your pets glade? 'Ornate Floral Pitcher 'Which industry is Riverside best known for? 'Mining 'Which of the following is most true of Charity? 'She founded the Free Food Center, which serves Subeta's less fortunate ''' Which of the following are you NOT likely to find on a hike through Riverside? ' ''Slisythe '' '''Who can raise your pet's level, strength, defense, health or speed for a reasonable hourly rate? ' Jim '' '''Which rich Subetan can offer you forgotten treasures from his or her past in return for food? ' ''Pete '' When answer everything correctly you will be awarded with an achievement, the title '''Miner, and items. You will also get the Riverside Valley stamp for your passport. 'Tour Day 6' You could now talk with Rosemary about Veta Lake and order a new list of items from the menu: Mini Wurst Sampler, Goulash Soup, Sauerkraut Salad, Roasted Pork Knuckle, Peach Schnapps and Black Forest Trifle. New hairstyles were also available from the Salon. To complete this leg of the tour you had to complete the following tasks: #Play a game of Burrero Basket Bonanza #Drink a free beer and play another game of Burrero Basket Bonanza #Use the Blue Sky Vending Machine #Get an autograph from Nori #Get an autograph from Mori One you have done everything in the list and crossed it off Rosemary will then give you a short quiz on Veta to see if you paid attention: Which of the following is most true of Veta? ' ''The scenic views and recreational activities have made it a popular destination for tourists. '' '''Which Vetan festival takes place in October and is celebrated by drinking beer, enjoying traditional foods and singing songs? ' Alegarten '' '''Which of the following best describes historic Veta before its boundaries were established? ' The region now called Veta was a made up of small states governed by a number of lords '' '''Which of the following is NOT true of Nori? ' She is currently eighteen years old '' '''Which of the following is a Fireside tradition? ' Setting off fireworks and lighting a bonfire '' '''Which minion are you most likely to rely on if you need help carrying your produce? ' Burrero '' '''Which famous rreign thawed the icy fields when an early winter threatened a Vetan community's harvest? ' ''The Red Rreign '' When answer everything correctly you will be awarded with an achievement, the title '''Tourist, and items. You will also get the Veta Lake stamp for your passport. 'Tour Day 7' You could now talk with Saggitarius about Centropolis and order a new list of items from the menu: Gourmet Fruit and Cheese Platter, Artichoke and Lemon Soup, Fresh Tomato Salad with Tangy Vinaigrette, Filet Mignon with Wine Sauce, Sparkling Champagne and Berries and Champagne Chocolate Truffle. New hairstyles were also available from the Salon. To complete this leg of the tour you had to complete the following tasks: # Restock items from 5 different main shops. # Visit the Survivor Memorial # Sell an item at the Pawn Shop # Do a Library Quest One you have done everything in the list and crossed it off Saggitarius will then give you a short quiz on Centropolis to see if you paid attention: Which of the following is a thriving immigrant neighborhood in Centropolis? ' ''Little Shadowveria '' '''If you're looking for Sebastian Phoenix, which area of the city would you check out? ' King's Quarter '' '''Which of the following is a requirement to enter the elusive Blue Building? ' Have at least 100 forum posts '' '''Which of the following was one of the first lines released by Subeautique? ' Hazel Morning Bell '' '''If you need to deposit money, who you would go see? ' Morty '' '''What is Jeremy's other shop? ' The Millionare Center '' '''The Survivor Memorial was erected after which event took place? ' ''The Great Pandemic '' When answer everything correctly you will be awarded with an achievement, the title '''Mall Rat, and items. You will also get the Centropolis stamp for your passport. The Prizes Centropolis, being the last stop of the cruise, was where this event ended. Depending on how many 100% correct trivia you got, the prizes would vary. *Souvenir Cruise Mug *Souvenir Cruise T-Shirt *Limited Edition Captain Derrick Beanbag *Limited Edition Captain Derrick Plushie *Sailor Cap *Shippy *Limited Edition Chimalma Plushie *Limited Edition Chimalma Beanbag *Delphi Sticker *Strunny *Limited Edition Contessa Plushie *Limited Edition Contessa Beanbag *Arctic Frost Sticker *Safety Helmet with Headlamp *Sacred Lands Sticker *Limited Edition Old Wizard Beanbag *Limited Edition Old Wizard Plushie *Shadowglen Sticker *Restless Specter Urn *Limited Edition Connor Beanbag *Limited Edition Connor Plushie *Bound and Chained Evil *Darkside Sticker *Limited Edition Dmitri Beanbag *Limited Edition Dmitri Plushie *Summer Bouquet *Limited Edition Gregory Plushie *Limited Edition Gregory Beanbag *Riverside Sticker *Boppy *Limited Edition Rosemary Beanbag *Limited Edition Rosemary Plushie *Veta Sticker *Centropolis T-Shirt *Limited Edition Saggitarius Plushie *Limited Edition Saggitarius Beanbag *Centropolis Sticker *Messenger Bag With Pins *Fighting Jelly Beanbag *Jumping Dolphins Sticker *Trade Prince Headdress *Touribird *Subeta Atlas Battle Opponents As you look out of the porthole you will be challenged by the sealife attacking the ship. They came in waves of difficulty like in other plots, with each 5th defeat offering a unique prize. *Grandcrab Jones *JallyFash *Teef *Moradon *Bonesaw *Crawbeast The Rumors Rumors quickly arose that the 'plot' would quickly end with the ship sinking. The rumors are backed by Keith repeatedly stating that there would be no summer plot in 2012. The NPC made a joke about passing icebergs on the way from Arctic Frost to Sacred Lands but so far, there has been no disastrous consequences. Related Topics *The Council of Subeta *Official Event Forum *Plot Guide Category:Events Category:Councilors Cruise Category:Plots